Stark's
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Tony fine's his Father's old Journal and maybe some family.


**Disclaimer I don't own anything you recognise**

 **Apologies for all my grammar mistakes**

 **Tony POV**

I've been thinking a lot about my parents since our little Civil War, and remembering them, that's why I am here in the attic of the old family home looking through boxes of my parent's things, there a lot of fancy clothes pictures of them at events and of our separate vacations (the three of us couldn't stand to be together for more than two days) and old science journals

I look at the time and realise I'm late for a lunch thing with some Senator I'm not allowed to miss, with an annoyed sound I get up and go to leave but last minute decided to take a two of the science journals, the man may have been a terrible father but he was still a genius.

It's not till three days later that I remember the journals in my office, the first one is boring his ideas on holographic tech something I invented 10 years ago. The second one is full of notes coming out of the sides years from the late 40s to the year he dies, and one more note after that labelled Accidents curiosity peek I open to the first page

 _I keep this journal as a list of every woman I bring to my bed in case Dotti underwood ever happens again, a Russian assassin trained from a young age to be a human weapon Underwood seduced me into showing her my biggest secrets, stealing my weapons and putting them on the black market_

 _I keep this list so I know the name of everywoman I have fun with and can find everything on them so I know they're real not a cover._

I stop reading, gross I found my Dads bedpost, I decide to skip to the page marked incidents hoping for more stories of assassins trying to kill him

 _1970_

 _Journal I mark this as my first (and hopefully my last) Accident last week a woman named Maria Collins Carbonell came to me and said she was three months pregnant with my child, the DNA test confirmed it, I tried to offer her a large amount of money to go away, but the only thing she would agree to, is marrying me with unlimited access to my accounts or she would go to the press with a story and ruin me._

 _So the wedding is tomorrow thankfully she doesn't expect me to be loyal, as long as I keep my affairs out of the media._

God, I always kind of suspected but it sucks to have your worst fear confirmed, hoping for a distraction but also dreading it I turn the page

 _1985_

 _Journal it happened again but this time the woman didn't come to see me, her husband did, Jack Murdock a champion boxer from Hell's Kitchen I'm sure this is where your expecting me to tell you he knocked my teeth out but he didn't, he wasn't angry with me, he told me his marriage wasn't good and he knew she mess around_

 _The reason he came to see me was he believed I deserve to know but wanted to make it clear he was the kids Dad even though it wasn't biologically, all he wanted was to know is if I wanted to be Uncle Howard to his kid, I said no I have enough trouble with Tony about to leave for MIT_

I turn the page deciding I need to know how many siblings I have before I panic.

 _1990_

 _Journal it happened again, surprisingly considering how old I am, Christine Lewis but she agreed to go away for a large sum of money so no problem there_

That's the last page, I can't believe it I've got siblings out there, I wonder that they're like "FRIDAY I need everything you can get on the children of Jack Murdock and Christine Lewis" **"On it boss"** within a few minutes Friday has everything "ok tell me about them"

" **Murdock had a wife who left him when their son was 6 months, Murdock was killed in 1994 for refusing to lose a match, his son Matthew grew up in Saint Agnes Orphanage and is now a lawyer in Hell's Kitchen**

 **Lewis, died of an overdose in 1995 her daughter Darcy was placed in the foster system, attended Culver university graduated with two degrees one in mechanical engineering and political science, and is now working as Jane Foster's assistant two floors down would you like me to ask her to come up?"**

Darcy of course I should've known she's my sister, she got the Stark sass "might as well she deserves to know" she walks in a few minutes later "what's up Robocop" she greets flopping on my couch I think about how to tell and decide to go straight to the point.

"found a book of all the woman my Dad screwed" I say holding up the book, she whistles "dam that's a big book" "yeah no kidding but I found a section in the back labelled accidents naming the woman he knocked up one of them was your Mom" I tell her "so I'm your sister cool not exactly surprisingly, I mean we look pretty similar it's weird" she shrugs "so how many more siblings so we have?"

"seriously this doesn't freak you out at all" I say raising an eyebrow "well you being my brother is a surprise a thought you may be my Dad, now siblings" she tells me "just one more Matthew Murdock a lawyer-" she cuts in "from Hell's Kitchen, I've heard of him blind lawyer, his firm took down Wilson Fisk big time crime lord, they got shut down earlier this year being an ambulance chaser doesn't really pay, but I heard his working as an if you can't afford a lawyer now"

"seriously, FRIDAY how come you didn't tell me any of this" I question **"I did not believe it was relevant"** "make a note I'm fixing your programming next Tuesday" **"noted"** "alright Darcy, what do you say we go to Hell's Kitchen and get drunk with our new Brother" I suggest she smiles "that sounds like a plan"

When were about 2 minutes from his place I turn to Darcy "this is a horrible plan" "what's so bad about it we're going to tell him his dads not his dad and get drunk with him, he learns the truth and gets two more drinking buddies, good plan" she tells me "okay you're never making plans for the Avenges, ever" I tell her "this is your idea" she tells me as we park outside his building and walk in "I was being sarcastic, this will go badly" "probably she agrees but I don't see it going any other way"

We are now standing at his front door Darcy knocks he answers the door and says "from the sound of the conversation you're having one or both of you is my half sibling" Darcy and I look at each other "you heard us" he smiles "good ears, come in I'm sure we have lots to talk about"

"so how'd you know" I question "my Dad told me when I was eight but not who my bio Dad's, I recognise your voice from TV Mr I am Ironman but introductions are still welcome" Matt says handing out drinks "I'm Darcy Lewis your half-sister, turns out Howard Stark is all three of our dad's" she say taking a drink "so how did you hear us"

"I wouldn't normally tell someone this, but you're an Avenger and I recognise you name from what happened with Thor" he begins "and were family" I put in he smiles "yes and were family"


End file.
